Lestrange and Potter
by Eva-Mur
Summary: Harry Potter is in Azkaban for a crime Hermione knows he didn't commit. Sirius Black is dead by Bellatrix's hand, and she's Harry's next door neighbour in sunny Azkaban. Auror Ralph Reynolds is on probation and this is what they think of it.
1. Ralph and Reynolds

_J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. This covers all my chapters_

Today was another long day in the sunny resort of Azkaban Prison, thought Auror Ralph Reynolds with a sigh. Prisoners 2164 and 1139 aka Harry potter and Bellatrix Lestrange were his only charges, yet this made life more bothersome than helpful. They had already started up on their usual routine of, wake up, tell each other off crossly, before each accusing the other of obscene things, not that Ralph would b surprised if half the things were true, at least on Lestrange's side. Why Harry Potter, the Chosen One, was locked up in Azkaban, he had little idea. But he knew better than to ask questions. That's what got him stuck working on Azkaban. A far cry from what he had first envisioned when he signed up to become an Auror.

'Morning Reynolds!' As always Ralph jumped at Potter's cheery tone. After levelling a glower at the Boy Who Lived he laced the food in his cell before moving on. This was a little routine they'd settled into. Potter always seemed to find making him jump great fun. Poor bloke. But it wasn't like he'd had much of a life. From what he'd heard Potter was as much as a victim as the half-giant who died, Hagrid or something like that. Still, it wouldn't do for him to say such things. Minister Fudge had ears everywhere.


	2. Granger And Potter

_Just to warn you I'm writing these when they come tome, not on a time slot. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me._

Hermione rarely smiled these days. Ever since her best friend had been sentenced to Azkaban for Hagrid's murder, which she knew he didn't do, she'd felt incomplete. As she sat, gazing at the flickering fire in the Burrow Living Room, she found her mind drifting back to a memory, one that had changed the way she thought forever.

'I've decided,' Hermione announced triumphantly to both Harry and Sirius, who were sitting on the floor playing a game of chess, 'that Bellatrix's madness is genetic.'

'_Hey!' Both Harry and Sirius said in unison. She blushed._

'_No offence meant Sirius.'_

'_Offence taken.' As Sirius glowered at her, then suddenly beamed as his castle slaughtered Harry's knight, Hermione couldn't help noticing how much he looked like his deranged cousin. Harry cleared his throat._

'_Hmm? Did I forget someone? Tonks! Not her either.' How could she have forgotten Tonks?_

'_Bellatrix is my second cousin.' Hermione stared at Harry for a long moment, hoping he was joking. He wasn't._

It was on that day that she'd decided, that no matter whom Harry was related to, or what he did, she'd stay by him forever. She'd been in the hospital wing, recovering from the attack on Hagrid's hut. She'd been walking in the grounds with Harry when it happened, had seen Harry stunned from behind before she herself was knocked out. But no one believed the word of a 16-year-old student. Sirius would have protested, but he was dead at Bellatrix's hand.


	3. Weasley and Potter

How the days flew by. For Ron Weasley they were full of happy memories of thinking up ways to kill his traitor friend, Harry Potter. That was if Harry ever got out of Azkaban. How could he? Killing Hagrid and attacking Hermione. Of course, she was still in denial, so maybe he'd confounded her. Probably. That would explain why she wouldn't go out with her as well. It was all Harry Potters fault.

He remembered the night it had all happened with crystal clarity.

'Dad! What's going on?' His mum and dad were rushing about the house, gathering their outdoor clothes. Bill was following suit.

'_There's been attack on Hogwarts.' Ron gasped. He stood stock still for a moment. It was the Christmas holidays. Harry and Hermione were still there!_

'_Dad! Harry and Hermione!'_

'_I'll make sure they're alright, okay Ron?' Ron had nodded and gone to find the twins and Ginny. He had to tell them what had happened._

_Six hours later his dad flooed in, his mum and Bill right behind him._

'_What happened?'_

'_Are they okay?'_

'_Who did it?' All four Weasleys starting pelting their parents with questions. His dad held up a hand and they fell silent._

'_I think we'd better discuss this sitting down.' He walked over to the table and sat down, the others followed him, taking up their usual seats on the kitchen table. _

'_Now, don't interrupt until your father's finished okay kids?' Mrs Weasley said sternly. All four nodded._

'_Well, we arrived at Hogwarts a few minutes after the attack. Hermione was found stunned,' his dad frowned at Ron who was opening his mouth to interrupt, 'she'll be in the hospital wing for a week or so, mostly recovering from shock. She should wake up in a few days. But I'm afraid Hagrid's dead.'_

_They all stared at him with horrified gazes._

'_Who did it?' Fred growled._

'_They've been sent to Azkaban.'_

'_Too right,' muttered George._

'_It was—it was Harry.'_

'What!' All four Weasley yelled together. His dad nodded, just looking sad. His mum on the other hand burst into tears, followed a moment later by Ginny. Bill stayed silent throughout, his face pensive.

The Weasley family was never the same after that night. Harry Potter had ruined their world in the space of a few hours. It was all his fault.


	4. Ginny and Riddle

Ginny and Riddle

Too many people had passed through her life, there one moment, gone the next. They all saw her as a child, standing in her brother's shadow. Only two people ever saw her for what she truly was, and they're both gone now. One was Harry Potter, whom she had and always will love, who'd encouraged her where other mocked, and had made her stronger. Yet, when she'd heard he'd been sent to Azkaban for killing Hagrid, she'd cried. Not for Hagrid, she believed Harry was innocent, of course he was, but because Harry would be gone, shut up in Azkaban. Away from her, unreachable.

The second was Tom Riddle. Yes, he'd used her, tried to kill her, but he'd found her intriguing. He'd seen what lay under the surface of her frightened exterior. Oh, he'd charmed her from the first word, but he respected her too.

For Ginny Weasley knew, whether she wanted to or not, she loved them both. But that little nagging feeling told her, insistently, that the one she cared about most wasn't the Boy-Who-Lived.

It was the Dark Lord.


	5. Dumbledore and TheBoyWhoLived

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light, defeater of Gellert Grindelwald and all round good person, sighed as he sat in his office and asked himself where had it all gone wrong. Had it been when he had defeated Gellert? No, that had hurt, but the world had got back on track. When Voldemort rose again? Again no. It was when Harry Potter killed Hagrid.

Hermione Granger still lived in denial, the poor girl, refused to se the truth. It broke his heart to say it, but Harry was guilty. The Weasley's had finally come to accept that, Ron had even resented Harry for it, though the youngest, Ginny, had become more distant now, like she was fighting some internal battle. Dumbledore hadn't wanted to believe Harry had been behind Hagrid's death. He'd gone to visit the boy in Azkaban, to check beyond doubt that Harry was responsible. He wasn't about to forget that meeting any time soon.

_A tired looking man who he'd been informed was named Ralph Reynolds, had led Dumbledore over to Harry Potter's cell. He'd warned Dumbledore not to get to close, but had left before Dumbledore could ask why. He'd stepped closer, cautious of the Auror's warning. What he saw chilled him to his bones. Sitting on the ground, only a few months having gone by since his imprisonment, was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, a pile of torn clothes, matted hair and filth. _

'_Harry?' he'd asked softly, not wanting to startle the boy. Harry's head had shot up with a crack making Dumbledore flinch. The boy's green eyes still glowed eerily even in his slightly sunken face, his skin already becoming waxy._

'_Good morning Professor. How are you this fine day?' Harry asked with a wide grin. Before Dumbledore could answer though Harry continued, 'yes, I agree. It is a shame, what with all this clouds. But as you can see, the view from Gryiffindor tower here is simply amazing, no matter the weather.'_

_For a moment Dumbledore had just stared at his former students, unaware of the tears that were trickling down his wizened face and into his silvery beard. A scream of insane laughter came from the cell to his right, no doubt Bellatrix Lestrange. Dumbledore sighed. He should have expected this, considering how much the dementors affected Harry. But to see the proof before his very eyes, it was shattering. He understood what the Auror meant now._

_Harry Potter was undeniably, unquestionably mad. And it was all Dumbledore's fault._


	6. Potter, Granger and Weasley

Thank you for all your support, its brilliant. Some of you have already predicted this chapter so I thought I'd write it quickly as a reward. If you got it right, then congrats.

'Do you think we fooled him?' whispered Bellatrix, an insane grin on her face. Her erstwhile companion in Azkaban and newfound Maraudering partner Harry James Potter grinned and sat up from his uncomfortable position couched on the fool.

'I think we fooled him,' he replied with a grin that sent shivers down Auror Reynold's spine. As if sensing his discomfort Harry leered at him and the Auror paled before scarpering. 'Well that got rid of him. _Coward_.'

Without warning both of them broke out into mad laughter, chilling the bones of their fellow convicts, who whimpered in their cell. It had become something of a joke in Azkaban, one that suited the grim nature of the place, that if the dementors didn't drive you mad Potter and Lestrange would. Some Aurors had actually hinted that they thought the pair were worse. Auror Reynolds would be the first to agree with them.

'You do realise what day it is, don't you ickle Harrykins?' crooned Bellatrix, once she had got her manic laughter under control. Harry looked puzzled. 'It's Christmas.'

A dead mouse was thrown through the small barred window from Bellatrix's cell into Harry's. He picked it up, unsure whether to smile or be disgusted. Food.

'A present dear Bella?' he asked, thinking hard what he could give her in return.

'Why yes, a most generous one don't you think?'

'That I do, dearest Bella.' He paused, wondering what he could give her that could be found on this forsaken isle. Then the answer came to him.

'What was your favourite Christmas present Bella?' he asked. A happy memory didn't last here, even though the dementors tended to keep their distance from the insane couple, but it was the best Harry had.

'When I was thirteen Sirius saved up and got me a book on advanced DADA. It had an entire section on the Unforgivable curses.' Bellatrix breathed, her crazed face now a mask of serene happiness. Harry shrugged, each to their own, he supposed. As Bellatrix sat, staring off into nothingness, her mind caught in a happy memory, Harry couldn't help but drift back into a memory of his own.

_It was his first Christmas at Hogwarts, his first proper Christmas full stop really. He had presents, real presents! A gift from Mrs Weasley, who he'd never even met, a present from both Ron and Hermione. And perhaps the best one of all, his father's invisibility cloak and his one link to his parents and his happy first year of life._

_He'd played chess with Ron—he'd lost of course—and had stuffed himself with Christmas dinner __**that he didn't have to make!**__ It had been amazing, put simply. And it had been before Voldemort, before the War and the pain and the betrayal. When everything had been so simple and innocent, it was before even Quirrel. _

_Back when everything had been perfect. Back when he'd had friends. When he'd had Ron and Hermione. _

_How he missed them._

_**Did you guess right? :)**_


	7. Longbottom and Abbott

Longbottom and Abbot

No on ever listened to Neville Longbottom. No, that wasn't true. Harry had listened to him so others had to. But Harry had been the first. Even his girlfriend never truly listened to him. Sweet Hannah Abbot. She smiled at him, kissed him but she never listened...

Poor Hermione had, before everyone had started saying that she was mad. Oh they never said it to her face but the whispers...they were hard to miss. She didn't believe that Harry Potter was evil, that he'd killed Hagrid to. Neville didn't think he had either, but no one would listen to him, he knew.

Ron had changed when Harry had been sent to Azkaban. He'd become bitter, angry. Even Fred and George had been affected by Ron, changed. Poor Ginny seemed to be stuck between loving Harry and hating him. How Neville wanted to comfort her, to say that it would all be okay. But even if she would believe him, he couldn't. No one ever listened to him.

Remus had been hurt too. He'd gone into hiding, not even Dumbledore knew where though apparently he had his suspicions. It was amazing what you could hear when everyone ignored you. There were some advantages to being a nobody. But not many.

So he had to sit there and smile as if everything was perfect when it wasn't.

While Harry was gone it never would be. But sometimes, just sometimes, he could pretend it was.


	8. Malfoy And Malfoy

**Lovegood and Malfoy**

Life was boring now that Harry Potter was locked away in Azkaban. Sure, he was the undisputed King of Hogwarts (the students at least) but it was just so _boring_. Sure the Weasel still exploded at the simplest thing but he just lashed out with his fist, unlike Potter's verbal retaliation. Weaslette spent all her time moping and never even reacted. Longbottom was a coward as usual and the rest were too scared to retaliate. The only one who could match him in a nice verbal spar was Granger and she was spending all her time cooped up in the library trying to find a way to free Potter.

So Draco had little choice but to admit he missed Potter.

There, he'd admitted it once; he certainly wouldn't do it again. What would his father say if he knew…?

_**Lucius Malfoy stood tall and proud as he watched Draco all dressed and ready for Hogwarts. His trunk was at the foot if the stairs, brought down by a house elf—he forgot which. Draco simply stood and watched his father in return, hoping for praise, for an acknowledgement. It wasn't that his father never paid any attention to him, he **knew** his father cared, but he was always so busy and he never seemed comfortable expressing his emotions. He'd hidden behind a mask for so long that he'd become the mask.**_

_**Even at eleven Draco knew about what his father used to do, about how he and his friends (he **was **eleven at the time) had fought to protect the magical world from the mudbloods and muggle. He'd believed every word his father told him, worshipped the very ground he stood on. He knew he'd always have his mother's support but his father. He was like quicksilver and Draco never quite knew where he stood with him.**_

_**He'd never even considered that his father would lie to him though.**_

He had been a very spoiled child, he admitted that now. He had whatever he wanted, except perhaps the most important thing of all. Affection.

_**He remembered with crystal clarity how his father had given him a small smile and how his heart had raced at that and he'd had to fight to keep the grin from forming on his face as he knew his father would disapprove. His father had taken him aside and told him to avoid Harry Potter. That he was trouble and that he'd be trouble for Draco when the Dark Lord returned.**_

It was never a question of _**if**_.

For the first time he could remember he'd gone against his father's wishes, he'd tried to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived. How well that had gone. For the first time in his life he'd been rejected, he hadn't got what he wanted. He'd decide then that his father was right, that he was always right, Potter had chosen the Weasel over him. From that moment he vowed to hate Potter for as long as they lived. Even if Potter begged he'd never forgive him.

But Potter never begged.

He'd just left.


	9. McGonagall And Flitwick

**Mother McGonagall and Father Flitwick**

_Filius Flitwick sighed as he looked at the hunched form of his old friend, Minerva. Ever since that dreadful night she had never been the same. She'd lost her fire, her spirit. Just like Harry lost his freedom and Hermione, clever Hermione, lost her mind. _

_Harry had always been special to him, Lily Evans's son. His star student's child; the poor orphaned saviour. Hermione howeve had been more than that. She'd been the Muggleborn that had proved the old Purebloods wrong. She'd been his new Lily Evans, with her brains, her eagerness tolearn and her 112% on his exams. He missed her terribly. He ,issed them both._

_But he knew Minerva missed them more._

It was odd how attached teachers could get to students. Minerva McGonagall had always promised to love her Gryffindors equally. But some were more equal than others.

Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter; the son of her favourite students, the Marauders. She loved that boy like a son; she wanted to give him a better life. Life is cruel and without a mother to comfort him her Harry had strayed off the beaten track. Poor Hagrid and poor Hermione. One dead and one who longed for death. Hermione was another of her star students; another of her favourites. Harry, Hermione and Ron. One imprisoned for life, crazy and broken. Another nothing more than a shell, desperately clinging onto the long extinguished light of Harry's innocence. But Ron Weasley…

She'd never liked the boy; he'd been a bad influence on her golden pair. Her shattered, destroyed golden pair.

Life sometimes; it just wasn't fair.


	10. Percy And Loovegood

**Percy and Lovegood**

Being one of many sons was never easy. But being an outsider was even harder. He'd turned his back on his family; he'd seen them for what they really were. It had been difficult at first to believe what he was being told but she'd made him see sense. No matter how much he ranted and raved, how much he begged for her to stop, she'd opened his eyes.

He could never close them again.

His dad, once so jolly had become forlorn, his interest in Muggles waning with Harry's chances of innocence. Percy wasn't sure if he believed that Harry was guilty, she said he wasn't and she hadn't been wrong so far. Sometimes he wondered how she knew so much.

But most of the time he didn't care.

His mum was more protective of her children than ever; except him. It seemed that by refusing to publically announce Harry's guilt he had severed all last bonds with his family. Maybe it was for the best. The twins were never jolly, Ron was always angry and poor Ginny was ever so confused. They never appreciated having him there, but he was like a rock. Percy who they could always prank, clever Percy who held his parent's ambitions.

Perfect Percy.

He wasn't alone, he had her.

Luna Loovegood had turned his world upside-down. Yet he didn't hate her for it.

Quite the opposite in fact.


	11. Voldemort And The Sisters Black

Lord Voldemort laughed to himself as he read the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. The most recent attacks by his Death Eaters were being blamed on pro-Potter supporters. Granger, the Mudblood girl, had even been questioned before that doddering old fool Dumbledore had stepped in. Victory was nearly his and it was all too easy.

He wondered if he should make his move on Azkaban now, or wait until people started to become less wary of him, started to forget. But he wanted his followers back; he wanted Bella back.

She'd always been fiery, loyal and the perfect servant. Even at sixteen, when they'd first met at one of her parent's lavish parties, she'd been desperate to join the fight against Muggles and Mudbloods.

'_I can fight sir!' she'd exclaimed, her beauty then unmarred by the harsh years of Azkaban. 'My fiancée, Rodolphus, he has served your cause loyally these past few years. I may be a woman but I can be your greatest follower!'_

At the time he'd laughed and said, _'we'll see.'_ Yet all these years later and she'd fulfilled her promise; she'd become his most faithful. If only the other Blacks had been so easy.

'_Bella? Mother's looking for you.' Their conversation had been cut short by the arrival of another girl, a few years younger than Bella but almost identical in looks. She had the same fire in her eyes too._

'_I'm here Andy,' replied Bella, looking reluctant at the thought of leaving._

_The girl, Andy, had approached them, not seeming to share Bella's support of him. He had believed that he could change that; he always did like a challenge._

_He never expected her to run off with a Mudblood._

'_You'd best see mother right away; she's over by the entrance with Reggie.'_

_With a last longing look, Bella had walked away and left the two alone._

_Andy, or Andromeda as he would later discover was her name, looked awkward at suddenly being left alone, but with that damnable Black pride, refused to look away from him. He'd known then that he wanted both sisters; they'd have been his most loyal. He'd only got one in the end…_

The third had joined him too, at least partially. She never wore his mark but she supported him through Lucius, his slippery and often treacherous follower. Not that he expected anything else from him. He was a Malfoy after all.

He'd never be as good as Bella.

He wasn't Andromeda.


End file.
